Colostomies and colostomy bags are quite well known, and obviously are of great benefit to those who require them. One inconvenience frequently encountered by one wearing a colostomy bag is that one's clothing may bind the colostomy bag, interfering with its ability to properly and completely fill. A second inconvenience is that the stoma--the point of connection between the person's body and the colostomy bag--may be irritated by the rubbing of clothing, seat belts, etc., against the connection during the course of a day's activities. Similar situations are involved with the use of ureterostomy bags.
Garments which hold colostomy or ureterostomy bags are known in the art. However, these garments are not rigid and do not protect the bag and the stoma as does the present invention. Examples of such garments can be found in the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ 2,476,513 Scott July 19, 1949 2,503,056 Lay Apr. 4, 1950 2,778,362 Pollock et al Jan. 22, 1957 2,788,785 Present Apr. 16, 1957 3,421,505 Freeman et al Jan. 14, 1969 3,468,310 Kimball Sep. 23, 1969 4,495,662 Miller Jan. 29, 1985 4,533,355 Fair Aug. 6, 1985 4,888,006 Beaupied Dec. 19, 1989 5,026,362 Willett June 25, 1991 ______________________________________